As Terríveis Aventuras do KND
Sinopse O pai do Billy foi comprar roupas novas na rua. Ele disse ao Billy que precisava que ele fosse "O chefe da casa" até que ele retornasse. Billy colocou as calças da sorte do seu pai, mesmo seu pai dizendo que não era para ele fazer isto. Billy acidentalmente clavou a foice do Puro Osso nas calças e tentou resolver o problema antes de que seu pai voltasse. Então, Billy telefonou para "Du, Dudu e Edu pestinhas resolvem problemas", mas Billy estava sem dinheiro e, em seguida, Edu disse: "Como assim, não tem dinheiro? Se quer uma solução de graça, chame a Turma do Bairro, não cobram nada!." Quando a Turma do Bairro chegou para reparar as calças, Billy disse: "Ei, vocês não são as As Meninas Superporderosas!". Eles necessitavam de Tecnologia 2X4, então Número 1 se disfarçara de Billy para distrair o papai do Billy, enquanto o resto do Setor V levava o Billy à Base Aquática da Turma do Bairro para reparar as calças. O Setor V tomou Billy para a missão, onde o Billy confundiu a Câmara Encantadora da Molecada da Rua de Baixo (a qual seria usada para clonar a Molecada várias vezes e criar muitas crianças más para dominarem o mundo) com um banheiro, fundindo-se com as calças da sorte do seu pai, a foice do Puro Osso e a Molecada da Rua de Baixo, criando "A Molecada Sinistra". Entretanto, Puro Osso foi à casa do Billy e confundiu o Número 1 com o Billy. Puro Osso disse ao Número 1 que ele sentiu que sua foice se fundiu a algo terrível e curiosamente era algo encantador, e Número 1 se deu conta que eram a Molecada da Rua de Baixo. A Molecada Sinistra começou a converter outras crianças, começando com o Número 2. Número 1 foi à Base Lunar com o Puro Osso. O Setor V voltou à Base Lunar, onde eles encontraram a Mandy obviamente disfarçada de Número 1, e todos acreditaram que ela na verdade era o Número 1. Número 5 se deu conta, mas ninguém mais percebeu (mas a Número 362 percebeu logo em seguida). Mandy convenceu a todos de que a Número 5 estava delirando e que havia um vírus infectando a todos os agentes que não a obedeciam. Pronto, Mandy se converteu na Líder Suprema da Turma do Bairro, renomeando-os como MND - Minha Nova Ditadura e sendo a nova comandante. Número 1 e Puro Osso chegaram à Base Lunar, onde Puro Osso descobriu que o Número 1 não era o Billy, e Mandy os prendeu. Entretanto, a Molecada Sinistra ainda estava convertendo outras crianças. Número 1 e Puro Osso se fundiram com o Osso de Percede para criar um Cavaleiro Esqueleto Gigante para lutar contra A Molecada Sinistra. Um robô gigante chamado M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T (Monkeys And Nice Doggies Ride On Bodies Of Turtles (Macacos e cachorrinhos relaxam na barriguinha das tartarugas em português)) pilotado pela Mandy, Número 3 e Número 4 foi à luta. O M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T estava perdendo até que Número 1 e Puro Osso apareceram e lutaram contra a Molecada Sinistra, mas eles também estavam perdendo porque as calças da sorte do papai do Billy eram imunes a lasers, energias sobrenaturais e mostarda. Quando a Molecada Sinistra foi distraída por Puro Osso e Número 1, Mandy se fundiu de propósito com A Molecada Sinistra, controlando-a, mas o papai do Billy chegou, removeu-lhe suas calças da sorte e as levou e então Número 1 e Puro Osso venceram. Mandy foi capturada pela Turma do Bairro, mas escapou prometendo se vingar, Puro Osso e Número 1 foram desfundidos e tudo voltou à normalidade. Entretanto, Número 1 estava em grandes problemas (o papai do Billy o confundiu com o Billy, porque ele tomou suas calças da sorte). No final, Billy tentou ser o Número 1 (a mesma coisa que a Mandy fez no começo), e lhe lançaram várias armas de tecnologia 2x4 da Turma do Bairro, e também a foice do Puro Osso, para derrubá-lo. Curiosidades * Du, Dudu & Edu apareceram para um curto período de tempo no início do especial quando Billy os chamou. Seu lema era: "Du, Dudu e Edu, os pestinhas resolvem problemas." * Quando Mandy torturou o Número 1, Fred Fredburger disse na TV: "Eu gosto de programas de televisão que tenham macacos. Sim, às vezes eu vejo programas que tenham macacos acampando. E, às vezes, eu vejo programas que tenham macacos ao invés de amigos imaginários. E às vezes eu curto apenas os macacos imaginários." "Referindo-se às séries do Cartoon Network Meu amigo da escola é um macaco, O Acampamento de Lazlo e Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários. * Quando algumas das crianças que eram assimiladas pela Molecada Sinistra se desfundiram, você poderá ver algumas personagens que não sejam de The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy e [[ de várias séries do Cartoon Network, incluindo:3 ** Adão Leão, de Meu amigo da escola é um macaco ** Frankie, Bloo, Mac e Goo, de Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários. ** Dexter, Dee Dee e Mandark, de Laboratório de Dexter ** Andy Johnson e Rodney (o esquilo), de Andy e seu Esquilo ** As Meninas Superporderosas ** Edu, de Du, Dudu & Edu ** Além do Nergal Jr. (de As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy & Mandy); sem contar uma caricatura do ator Hugh Jackman (o Wolverine dos filmes dos X-Men). * Quando a Turma do Bairro apareceu na porta casa do Billy, o Billy disse: "Ei, vocês não são as Meninas Superpoderosas!". * Quando a Molecada Sinistra assimilou outras crianças, várias personagens de As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy e KND - A Turma do Bairro apareceram. Por exemplo, algumas meninas apareceram discutindo sobre os Macacos Coloridos e as Gatinhas para decidir quem era melhor. Também, quando Pudin apareceu sendo molestado por Sperg, Tommy (o irmão mais novo do Número 2) veio para salvá-lo. Ou quando Irwin aparece na porta da própria casa com um presente de aniversário esperando pelo Billy, e quando os guardas da Turma do Bairro informam à Mandy que a Molecada Sinistra está se aproximando da Base Lunar. * Quando Mandy foi capturada, ela disse: "E eu teria me dado bem, se não fossem os agentes intrometidos da Turma do Bairro!", parodiando Scooby-Doo. * Ao final créditos, você pode ver 5 crossovers entre diferentes séries, estes são os seguintes: ** Du, Dudu e Mandy (entre Du, Dudu & Edu e As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy). ** O Acampamento de Mal-Encarnado (entre O Acampamento de Lazlo e Mal Encarnado). ** Turma do Número 3000 (entre Turma do 3000 e KND - A Turma do Bairro). ** Meu Amigo da Escola é um Mandark (entre Meu amigo da escola é um macaco e Laboratório de Dexter) ** Samurai Mac (entre Samurai Jack e Meu amigo da escola é um macaco ** (Também existe um minicrossover: Du, Dudu e Eduardo (entre Du, Dudu e Edu e Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários) ** Aparentemente, só Mandy acreditava que o nome acrônimo que a Número 3 deu ao MANDROBOT seria: "Macacos e cachorrinhos relaxam nas barriguinhas das tartarugas" era bobagem, uma vez que, depois de terem lido o nome acrônimo, Mandy disse: "Mas que raio de acrônimo é esse?", Número 3 disse-lhe:" Ora, se tivéssemos tido mais tempo, eu teria pensado em algo melhor!". * Este é o primeiro episódio em que a Mandy é derrotada. Após este episódio, ela já foi derrotada pelo Irwin duas vezes, em episódios normais. * Bloo (de Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários) faria uma rápida aparição no episódio, porém foi cortado antes de começarem a produzir o episódio. * Este especial é O primeiro crossover do Cartoon Network. * Ao que tudo indica, este episódio se situa antes do filme The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (mesmo tendo sido lançado mais tarde); já que no filme em questão a Número 3 se torna a nova Ceifadora Sinistra e reconhece todas as personagens (inclusive o Irwin). Operação: ZERO: Out-Mandy'd! Para promover este episódio de crossover, Cartoon Network fez um jogo chamado "Operação: ZERO: Out-Mandy'd!" O jogo é essencialmente um remake da Operação: ZERO: Out-Numbuh'd! ", Que foi feito para promover o filme KND "Operação: ZERO". A única diferença no jogo é que você luta como Mandy e não como Número 1 e que as sequências de começo e fim são diferentes, e que todas as referências a Número 1 são substituídas por "Mandy".